


John’s New Pet

by DeadGarfield



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Human Pet, M/M, Master/Pet, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Slavery, Slow Burn, Smut, Some Fluff, master john egbert, pet dave strider
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:33:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28543371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadGarfield/pseuds/DeadGarfield
Summary: John, jealous of his friend rose, decides to buy himself a pet. A human pet to be exact, and that pet just so happens to be Dave Strider. Porn with little plot, Dave eventually develops intense feelings for John. Slow burn? maybe. more tags to be added later
Relationships: John Egbert/Dave Strider
Kudos: 19





	1. Buying the pet

**Author's Note:**

> There’s no sex this chapter, just introduction so if that’s what you’re looking for skip ahead a chapter or two.

“You should get one. They’re fun.” You recall your friend Rose saying as she gave her pet Kanaya a swift rub between the horns. The pet appeared to nudge into her hand lovingly and smile at her owner’s soft touch. The gentle sight created a pang in your heart as you realized how lonely you were, and how much you wanted a relationship like that. You’re 21 for christ sake, and Rose got Kanaya when she was 16, though illegally. You still feel as if you have to have one. 

So you do research on human pet stores in your area, ones that treated the pets they housed well and only sold those born into the industry, as opposed to, err uhh. Wild caught. You look at the reviews of all the stores to make sure you won’t get ripped off or cheated and decided on one that would allow you to meet your pet before buying it, as a sort of trial period. 

When you arrive at the store, you’re impressed by the orderliness of it all, pets separated by the function they serve. Domestic labor, looking pretty or performing in beauty shows, and sexual pets. As you’re a boy with needs, you choose to buy a sexual pet. The troll attendant compliments you on your choice and leads you down the isle. She has long, curled horns and her name tag reads “ARADIA.”

You look at your choices, and admire the padded, well kept cages. A testament to the quality of the store. Many of the pets, clothed in revealing silk garbs, attempt to seduce you, but none particularly strike your fancy. Towards the end of the aisle in a cage you nearly walk past you spot a pale blonde human. When you meet his bright red eyes the boy quickly looks away. Noticing your interest, the saleswoman immediately began to discuss the boy’s info. 

“That’s a fine specimen! His name is Dave, he’s a submissive biological male. A bit reclusive but he’s quite obedient and a fast learner, you’ll have no struggles with him at all. Would you like me to list some of his skills?”

“Ah, not now. What is the procedure for buying pets here?” You ask.

“Made up your mind already! I respect that. Well if all goes well you’ll have him in about three days. Since you’ve already cleared the background check the next step is to have the two of you talk to make sure you’re compatible with one another and you’ll both be happy with this purchase. After that it’s just paperwork and paying for him and you’ll both be on your way.” She clasps her hands together and smiles. “So! Are you both ready for some private bonding?” 

Dave stands from his spot on the floor and walks towards the door to his cage. “Mhmm.” He doesn’t seem overly enthusiastic, and it makes you a little self conscious. You simply nod in response. 

The woman leads the two of you to a room with a television and various recreational activities, as well as movies and games of all kinds. You begin to thumb through the movie selection as a ploy to start a conversation. “Ha! Con Air, love this one.” 

Dave appears hesitant but speaks, “That movie sucks balls, dude.” 

“It does not! It’s a classic.” You’re used to people poking fun at his favorite movies at this point.

Dave mutters, “So not a classic.” He has yet to sit down or touch anything in the room. The aura slightly uncomfortable. “Hey. Uhh, John.” 

You turn to look at him, “Yeah what’s up?” 

Dave’s walks towards you, avoiding eye contacts and he again mutters “You know.” He drapes his arms around your neck and leans in to kiss you. 

This catches you off guard, you remark, “Whoa! Hey. Little fast, huh?” 

Dave looks perplexed. “That’s what usually happens when people interview sex pets. They do sex.” 

“Oh. Oh man I just thought we were gonna get to know each other and share our hobbies.” You become flustered and wonder the last time you shaved below the belt was. “Is the sex like. Mandatory?”

Dave pauses for a moment before breaking into a slight smile. “You’re a fucking dork.” Dave knocks on the door, signaling to the sales lady that you’re done. 

“That was quick, did everything go well?” 

Dave speaks, “Yeah. When’s lunch?”

As you watch Dave’s reaction, you feel disappointed, like you messed everything up with the pet you resonated with. You scold yourself in your head for being so weird. 

After Dave is in his cage and out of earshot, the woman speaks to you. “You actually did really well. I saw from the cameras.” She winks. “Treating him like an equal was the way to go. His interviews are usually that quick, he decides his opinion on people very fast, and you did great! Do you feel like you and him bonded?” 

You think about how he was relatively friendly but blunt with you, as well as how good his arms felt against you. “Yes, I think so.” 

The woman smiles. “Alrighty then! After you fill out the paperwork he’ll be all yours.” 

You part ways with the woman and wave to Dave as you walk by his enclosure, he waves back. When you get home you can hardly stand the excitement! You decide to head to bed. You dread doing the paperwork but you’re eager to have your very own pet.


	2. Dave comes home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dave comes home, short chapter this time but i promise there’ll be sex in the next one !

After waking up at noon and the long boring process of filling out and submitting paperwork, you head to the pet store where Dave and a care kit are already set up for you to take home. A sales person different from the one from last time escorts you and Dave to your car. You and Dave talk on the drive home.

  
“Sooooo. Do you want to listen to music?” You ask tentatively.

”Yeah. Sure. Got anything with sick beats?” As he says this, he does a hand gesture like spinning a turntable.

  
“Uhh, yeah. Like rap music?”

  
“Yeah, or anything with sick beats.” You don’t really know what that means, but you turn a rap station on for him anyway. He nods his head to the music and stares at the window. “Do you have a radio or something in your house?”

  
“Yes! I mean I think so. It’s just an apartment but.”

  
Dave nods. “Good, good. This arrangement will work out nicely.” You don’t know why, but this makes you chuckle.

After not much time at all you arrive home. Dave takes his small suitcase of belongings into your apparent and you carry the care package given to you by the store. There isn’t much inside. A red collar and leash, a coupon for sex toys from the pet store, and some apple juice, for some reason.

“What’s with the apple juice?” You ask Dave.

“It’s my favorite drink. Top tier juice. Hey where should I put my stuff?”

“Just in your room is good. It’s right next to mine over there, there’s no bed yet cause it used to be an office of sorts but.”

Dave pauses and looks back at you in surprise. “I get my own room?” He seems surprised but not unhappy.

“Yeah! I mean you’ll have to sleep in my bed until I can get you one but i figured it’s better than that cage right?”

Dave nods. “Thank you, I’ll go set my stuff up.”

“Sounds good! I’ll go make us some food. Do you like chicken?”

“Sure, whatever’s easy.” Dave calls from his room.

After cooking dinner, you cut dave’s meal up into small pieces and put it in a bowl on the floor for him. 

“Thank you.” Dave starts to eat from the bowl. As you watch him eat and idly work on your own chicken you think about how cute he looks on the ground. You think about feeding him a little something different, but shoo the thought away until later. 

Dave finishes eating quickly and remains seated on the floor. You clear the dishes and sit back down in a chair in front of Dave, who looks up at you. You smile down at him and he averts his eyes but blushes. At this, a thought occurs to you. “I should probably put that collar on you huh?”

Dave simply nods. “Should I go grab the box for you?” You nod at him and he quickly gets up to retrieve it. 

Once you have the box you gently fasten the red leather collar onto him. “Is that too tight?”

”No. It’s nice.” 

You finish buckling it up and look at your handiwork. Seeing him in the collar makes you heat up, you want to fuck him right then and there but you settle for just complimenting him. “You’re cute.” You take his face in your hands and pull him towards you. 

“Thank you. You are...” He pauses. “Also. Nice looking.” He blushes hard and tries to turn his head away but you pull him into a kiss. His lips lock with yours and he lets out a pleasant sigh. He placed his hands on your legs and your body lights up with need. You bite his bottom lip as you pull away. 

You look down at his as he pants, saliva still wet on his lip. “Hey, why don’t you sleep in my bed tonight, hmm?” 

He nods and places his head on your thigh. “Please.”


End file.
